


Tease

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Het, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk hasn't been sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them.

Kirk moaned at the feel of hot breath on his erection. He wanted it so badly—had been trying not to think about it while on duty that day. Sitting in the captain’s chair had filled his dreams, even his nightmares, his entire life, even before he knew it was what he truly wanted. Though now, Kirk was still not sure if it was what he wanted or what he thought he could prove. But lately, since the Enterprise was his, he dreamt of this, of Spock’s hands, his mouth.

“Stop teasing,” he moaned. His own voice echoed throughout his mind and his room, and when Jim woke, he was alone, sheet twisted around his ankles.

He kicked them away as he got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. The light over the sink came on, and he squinted. He splashed cold water onto his face, watching in the mirror as it beaded on his stubble and dripped away. Somehow, he managed to convince himself each time that he had been dreaming of Uhura, but he was having a hard time getting the image of Spock’s lips out of his mind.

Jim turned away from the mirror and stretched his arms against the frame of the open shower. It would be time to get up soon anyway.

*****

“You look like hell,” McCoy said gruffly. He had known Jim Kirk to look tired, to look hung over, or to look downright ugly, but he had never known the man to look like he’d had a sleepless night. “Barely two months as captain, but you’re just now having sleepless nights?” Bones chuckled. “Welcome to the officer’s experience, Jim.”

Kirk grunted. “I should have you demoted.”

“Amazing how you forget how you got onto the Enterprise in the first place,” Bone grumbled. The turbolift doors opened, and he patted Jim’s shoulder roughly. “Try not to let it get to you,” he said as he stepped out.

“Let what—“ The doors closed before Kirk could finish, and McCoy walked briskly into sickbay.

He knew his friend was puzzled by Spock and Uhura, but the fact that Jim seemed to be pining over the woman confused him. He had a high measure of respect for Uhura for flat out denying Jim. It was good for the captain to know that he wouldn’t get everything he wanted, but Bones was tired of seeing him act like a sullen child about it.

As far as he could tell, Uhura and Spock fit each other pretty damn well. And he wasn’t sure anymore if Jim really wanted to be with her or wanted to be with her simply because she was with Spock.

“Because she’s got Spock...” Bones mumbled thoughtfully. And Uhura definitely did have the Vulcan quite impressively under her thumb. That much was obvious. But was Uhura that Jim really wanted?

He shook his head, as if physically clearing the thought away. Kirk had ignored anything like an advance Bones had ever made, so he found any sort of attachment his friend might have to Spock highly unlikely.

*****

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” Nyota said quietly. The warm skin of Spock’s chest was against her ear, and she was listening to his heartbeat. She did not need to be looking at him to know that he was raising his eyebrows.

“The captain continually strikes to prove his prowess with women. Are you suggesting that this is an overcompensation for—“

Uhura propped herself on one of her elbows and put a finger to his lips. “There are plenty of reasons for James T. Kirk to be overcompensating, but I don’t think he goes after women to prove that he isn’t gay. I think he just likes sex.” She smirked.

“Then I fail to see your point, Nyota.”

“My point, Spock, is that the captain has...” She flopped onto her back and rubbed her head, chuckling lightly. “He has a crush on you, I think. There are times when I catch him looking at you, and I swear he looks ridiculous. It’s almost worse than having him follow me around for almost four years.”

This time, Spock propped himself up beside her. “Curious. My counterpart suggested that it would be beneficial to me to maintain a friendship with the captain.”

“Are you interested in that kind of...friendship?”

She pursed her lips as Spock looked down at her. Nyota had learned to interpret the little signs, the small movements in his face that betrayed hints of emotion. He was perplexed—his rapidly blinking eyes told her that much. “It would be illogical to consider entering into a sexual relationship with the captain when I am in a relationship with you.”

Nyota stretched as she laughed. “It was just a hypothetical question, Spock.”

He blinked. “Hypothetically, based upon appearance alone, I would have no objection to the captain as a sexual partner. However, I find his propensity towards ego off-putting at times. As there are many factors besides physical attraction that make a successful—“

“So, you are attracted to him.” Nyota was smirking again.

“Nyota, I...am unsure of the...point, as you are fond of saying, of this conversation. Are you angry?”

“Not at all.” She leaned up to kiss him. “I don’t mind that you’re attracted to Jim Kirk. I don’t mind at all. Though, I’d rather not find that you were acting on it.”

Spock settled on the pillow next to her. “I can assure you, I am not.”

That was all Uhura needed to hear, if she had really needed to hear anything in the first place. To resist a crush on Jim Kirk was nothing short of extraordinary, but as Spock had so aptly put it, the captain’s ego could dampen that in a moment. She was content, and she knew the same could be said of Spock. If he had not been, if he wanted something more or something less, something different, she knew he respected her enough to say so—just as she respected him.

“Besides,” she said lazily, “the point is that he has it bad for you.”

*****

“If I knew what to do about conversations like that, I’d still be married,” McCoy said gruffly.

He went about organizing medical supplies for the disaster zone to which they were headed next, and he did not look at Spock. Bones wasn’t sure when and why assorted crew members felt like they could come and confide in him. He was a doctor, not a goddamned psychotherapist.

If it were up to him, he would tell Spock that maybe he, Uhura, and Jim would all be a lot happier if they found themselves in bed together. Bones had half a mind to do it, but he didn’t want to encourage these little counseling sessions.

“Keep the lines of communication open—that’s what the book says. Seems like you’re doing a fine job of that.” McCoy smirked as he turned to the Vulcan. “But I’m pretty sure she’d have your dick faster than Jim Kirk could suck it if you decided to act on your...” He was about to say “feelings”. “Well, anyway.”

Spock raised his eyebrows and nodded. “I see your point, Doctor. I can assure you that I have no intention of acting. It is merely a...mental exercise.”

“You can keep your mental exercises out of my sickbay,” he grumbled, going back to his work.

*****

Jim was happy to finish his shift, happy to leave the bridge. Spock had arrived to tinker with the science station half way through, and while Kirk made a habit of staying in his chair long after he could have been elsewhere, the dream the night before that had resurfaced quickly at his first officer’s arrival compelled him to seek out his quarters.

Just as the turbolift doors were about to close, however, Spock stepped inside.

“Captain, a word?”

Kirk pursed her lips; he couldn’t very well say no. It’s not like it would stop the Vulcan anyway. “Of course, Mr. Spock.”

“There is a personal matter I wish to discuss with you.” He put his hands behind his back, and Kirk resented how the man could look so blank.

“If this is about you and Uhura...”

“It is not. I believe you have a sexual interest in me.” Spock pursed his lips and shifted. “While I will admit to reciprocating on a superficial—“

Before Spock could finish, Jim stopped the lift, mouth already opening in protest. “You...wh—you have a...?” He shook his head; the day could not get any worse, any worse at all. “I thought the complexity of human pranks escaped you.”

“I assure you, Jim, this is not a prank,” Spock said calmly. He was tilting his head, and Kirk had learnt that meant he was something akin to perplexed. “I merely wish to say that my relationship with Lieutenant Uhura is monogamous. While I confess physical attraction to you, I do not wish to change the nature of my relationship with her.”

Jim rubbed his forehead and started the lift again. “Well, I...appreciate your...candor, Spock.” He hesitated before patting the Vulcan on the shoulder. What was taking the damn lift so long? Jim could feel his cheeks burning, but worse than that, he could remember every detail of the dream with excruciating clarity. When the doors finally did open, he jumped. “Right...then. Carry on, Mr. Spock.”

*****

As soon as the doors opened, Jim pushed past McCoy into his quarters. “I need a drink.”  
He knew where the brandy would be, and he helped himself, passing the bottle to Bones when he had poured a generous double.

“What’s wrong with you?” McCoy took the bottle, but he did not pour himself anything.

Jim shook his head. “I keep having these dreams, Bones.” He knocked back the drink and ran his fingers through his hair. “And then Spock cornered me in the tubolift...”

Bones put down the bottle and frowned as he crossed his arms. “Dammit, Jim, it’s high time you got over this. You’re not some farmboy chasing tail; you’re the captain of a starship—time to start acting like it.”

“Bones—“

McCoy shook his head; he wasn’t putting up with Kirk’s whining any longer. He took two decisive steps forward and ended up with his hand firmly on Kirk’s groin. Jim’s bright eyes were wide, and he was drawing in a breath. But he didn’t protest as his friend undid his pants, let them fall around his ankles. He moaned at the feel of McCoy’s fingers on his balls and lips on his hardening cock.

Jim closed his eyes and tried not to imagine Spock’s face.


End file.
